Local area networks, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (WiFi) networks, are comprised of devices that utilize relatively large amounts of bandwidth and power. For very low power wireless devices such as sensors, it is impractical to communicate over a WiFi network due to the power requirements associated with large bandwidth transmissions. Low power devices typically do not transfer large amounts of data and do not need to utilize large amounts of bandwidth to operate. The base channel bandwidth for WiFi devices operating in the 2.4 and 5 GHz bands is approximately 20 MHz and the lowest data throughput rate is approximately 6 Mbps (million bits per second) for the IEEE 802.11g and 802.11n standards. WiFi is well suited for high data rate transfers but it consumes too much power for smaller low power sensor or peripheral devices. Narrowing the channel bandwidth and lowering the data rate would reduce power consumption for low power devices but may create coexistence problems with the higher power consuming legacy WiFi devices operating on the network. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.